Hey Rat
by keito-kyokun
Summary: Kyo x Yuki. Yuki kinda breaks down, but Kyo's there to comfort him - but its not that simple... plz r&r! ...advice appreciated...


**Heylo this is my second Furuba fic, and once again I don't know whether this'll be carried on or if I'll just leave it as a one-shot – though I want to write something a little longer for once:P please lemme know what you think – and suggestions are always welcome. :)**

**This takes place during the festival in book two when poor little Yuki is forced to wear a dress…heheheh…-ahem- yes, well I'm not quite sure how this all works out but bear with me here ;-) hope you like it!**

**Disc.: Fruits Basket - not mine, not fair. **

* * *

**Breakdown** um, working title…:P

Kyo swore quietly, setting down the last awkward stack of boxes before rising and rubbing the back of his neck. Its bad enough he had to come to this stupid festival, but just how did he end up volunteering himself for this? _Eh, at least this is the last of the boxes. Huh?_ Kyo frowned upon noticing the vague silhouette through a door, but recognised the form as being Yuki. He grinned to himself. _Oh look, it's the Princess…well, I could use some entertainment._ Kyo approached quietly, his footfalls barely audible as they padded up towards the figure – which was still dressed in it's gown. He halted a pace away, a patronising smirk rising to his lips.

"Hey Rat-girl-" he cut himself off when he noticed that the other's head was hung low, and that he was trembling slightly. Kyo stood there uncomfortably before stepping forward and tentatively touching the boy on the shoulder.

"Yuki…"

"…I'm so…so sick of this..." Yuki's slightly wavering voice startled the cat. "…I put up with everything for _them_…I let _them_ walk all over me…I did _this_ for them!" Kyo was shocked at the aggression emitting from the pale dress-clad boy who, by now, was shaking with apparent self-restraint. Suddenly his small glistening face shot up and glared at the redhead.

"I bet you're enjoying this! Another opportunity to get at me, right? What the hell are you doing here anyway baka – looking for a fight??!" Yuki spat. Kyo's eyes momentarily flashed at the insult but immediately readapted their look of concern – this really wasn't _like_ the rat.

"FINE, YOU'VE FOUND ONE!!" Yuki leapt forward in fury, unattended tears streaming openly down his cheeks. The blow landed squarely on Kyo's chest, sending him back over a meter. He recovered quickly but not before several more powerful hits thundered him. Kyo resisted the urge to clutch at his throbbing torso as he finally managed to dodge an attack – Yuki must've been holding back all those other times if the force of his current punches were anything to judge by. _But he's so reckless, simpler to dodge,_ Kyo noticed as he swiftly jumped aside from yet another assault, _his moves are usually so controlled…_

Leaping back again the cat collided with a cold hard surface – he hadn't noticed that he'd been forced to back up into a wall. _Dammit!_ he scolded himself mentally for his own carelessness; he should've been concentrating. He crossed both arms in an attempt to shield himself from the onslaught of fists that rained into his chest again.

_I – can't dodge, I can't push him away…looks like there's just one…way…_

Kyo grabbed the boy by the shoulders and pressed his body against his, crushing the flailing arms in between, restraining them.

"Let go!" the rat struggled before growling dangerously through clenched teeth, thrashing his arms in attempts to escape.

"Ah-ha, so you can start pummelling me again?" The cat's voice asked, though it sounded surprisingly gentle. Yuki's struggles soon subsided as he seemed to give way and burrow his head in the other's neck. Kyo froze in shock, feeling something within his chest other than bruised burning flesh. A sharp breath caught in his throat when the rat's slender fingers gripped into his shirt, seemingly seeking comfort. Vivid thoughts escaped him as he held the rat closer and crooked his head onto his shoulder. His husky voice seemed to purr almost silently into the other's ear.

"…shh…shh…hey nezumi, does this mean I beat ya?"

The rat's tear streamed face snapped up to face Kyo with a ready comeback, but it evaporated completely when he saw the teasing look on his face and the hint of a smile on his lips.

Another awkward silence. After a few moments Yuki scowled slightly and weakly pushed Kyo away, but the cat still released him. The rat dragged a sleeve across his face. _At least some colour seems to have returned to his face,_ the redhead studied absently as he watched Yuki. He shook his head – what was he doing? He'd made sure the kid wasn't hurt, now he was free to go; so what was he doing? Kyo somewhat reluctantly (_reluctantly??_ he shook his head with disbelief before dismissing the bewildering thought) donned his familiar scowl and walked purposefully towards the door; though halting momentarily at the sound of the nezumi's voice.

"…A-arigatou…Kyo…"

* * *

**Please let me know what you think, and thank you to everyone who reviewed my other stories! -and sorry bout how short this is!-**

**-Keito-**


End file.
